wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the game, and into the real world
Plot This is about the Sugar Rush racers finding a way out of their game and into the real world when they made an error, that blasting them into the US, they find themselves in a house in the Philippines. They walk up and down the stairs,in the kitchen,dining room,middle room then they bump into a girl named Alexandra, she is a big fan of them. She wanted to scream but Taffyta held her mouth, Vanellope said not to blow their cover and Vanellope asked her if she wanted to stay in Sugar Rush. Alexandra agreed, then Swizzle said "how about,we put Alexandra in Sugar Rush while we stay here" then Alexandra said "I can rule Sugar Rush for you Vanellope, it won't be hard. And I think Jubileena has a switching joy buzzer with her so me and Vanellope can switch places." Vanellope asked "how can you guys see me as Me! Vanellope!" "I know how to fix that!" Jubileena added. After Jubileena fixed the joy buzzer, "ok, so we can see you as you, all ya have to do is to press and hold the button and it will last forever! Oh yeah, I also have something to turn you into a racer like us!" Jubileena said. "How? Can I choose how I look like and my name and my kart?!?!" Alexandra said excited. Gloyd held her shoulder, "calm down!" Gloyd said. "yes you can do that! And I also know how to make us invisible and only Vanellope can see,touch or hear us. And your family,friends and other people can only see Vanellope as Alexandra" Jubileena added. "Cool! Lets do it!" Alexandra seconded. "how about Sugar Rush? What if they find out we're gone?!" Taffyta asked, "Cool your toots Taff!" Alexandra said. Then, Jubileena brought her machine to make Alexandra a racer, "wait! What if we accidentally touch others? They'll freak!" Rancis said. "Seriously Rancis, calm your toots too!" Alexandra said. "Oh, I already worked that out!" Jubileena added. So, Alexandra stepped in then a screen popped up saying "what will be your Sugar Rush name?" Alexandra typed "Alexandra Mixers", then it said "what will be your kart?" and then two selections popped up, "Recolored kart" and "Make new kart". Alexandra selected "Recolored kart" then the screen said "recolor what kart?" Alexandra picked Vanellope's kart, then the screes says "what colors?", Alexandra picked blue,teal,green,purple,pink and brown. The picture of the kart showed up then Alexandra accepted. Then a wardrobe popped up then the screen said "step inside and change your clothes, that will be how you look like in Sugar Rush" Alexandra ran inside then after 30 minutes, Alexandra walked outside the wardrobe. She was wearing a pink shirt,a purple jacket,ice colored shorts and strawberry colored flats. Then, the screen said "what is your hair color and hair style?" a drawing pad popped up in front of her then she drew her hair style and she colored it. After drawing her hair style, a comb,hair spray and a bead ponytail showed up and started styling her hair. After 40 minutes, she selected her themes, she picked all the SR Racers' themes and even liquorish. She stepped out looking like a SR Racer, everyone got shocked and her kart came out. Jubileena took the teleporter so she could go to Sugar Rush then Vanellope gave her the crown. "Take care of Sugar Rush for me Princess Alexadra!" Vanellope said, Alexandra put on her crown and hugged Vanellope, Vanellope hugged her back. "won't you say goodbye to your mom?" Adorabeezle asked, "Nah!" Alexandra said. Everyone hugged her, she hugged them back, Alexandra stepped into her kart and drove into the teleporter, "Wow! She already knows how to drive a kart!" Minty said. "Its like I don't play Sugar Rush!" Alexandra added. "Bye!" Everyone said as they waived, Alexandra waived and said "good bye". She was teleported to Sugar Rush, everyone cleaned everything, Vanellope became Alexandra and the other racers turned invisible. Now everyone lived happily ever after! THE END! Trivia * This happened two years after Vanellope became a Princess (2014). * Alexandra is me. * There will be a sequel called'' "Another New Racer From The Outside World"'' * Alexandra and Vanellope used the joy buzzer but it wasn't told. * Since Alexandra and Vanellope used the joy buzzer, Alexandra has/got Vanellope's glitching power. Category:Fanfictions Category:VVschweetz's fan stuff Category:VVschweetz fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fictions